


Treatment Plan

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Forced Medication, Fucking 5 year old can't handle pills, Giriko is scared of medical treatment, He's so much harder to deal with, Humor, I don't write him freaking out/being weird as much as Justin bc honestly?, If any of you were ever like, It Is Him, Justin puts up with so much, M/M, One of the very few cases where:, Redemption AU, Sickfic, Some angst, The human disaster, and a little bit of fluff, damn I wish cola would write Giriko being the mess for once, here you go, this has everything lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Justin was leaning against the bed, half sitting on it and letting Giriko try to hide the fact he was curling up behind the scythe. He wouldn’t say he was scared to be inside the DWMA while he was this weak, but he definitely was uncomfortable.---Goretober 2019! Day 21: Medicine





	Treatment Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Giriko strep throat so I could see him choke on a cotton swab leave me alone.

Giriko felt awful.

More than awful actually, he felt so horrible and sick and groggy that he actually didn’t struggle when Justin decided to take him to the academy. Well, that wasn’t true, but he didn’t struggle _ much _. He didn’t have the energy to make a real show over how much he didn’t want to go, so instead of completely flipping out he just complained horribly and dug his heels into the ground so the scythe had to push and pull at him with a vengeance. Justin’s patience with him was admirable. They made it all the way to the staircase before he got completely fed up and used his headlock to drag Giriko along by his neck, forcing the enchanter to trip behind and follow his pace at the risk of being choked to death. 

It really wasn’t what he needed while he was as sick as he was, but now that he was half passed out on the infirmary bed, sort of hiding behind Justin as they waited for whoever was going to treat him to come in, he was feeling a bit better. He still didn’t want to be here, that was for sure, but he didn’t feel like he was going to violently expunge his guts onto the floor now that he was lying somewhere cool and still. 

Justin was leaning against the bed, half sitting on it and letting Giriko try to hide the fact he was curling up behind the scythe. He wouldn’t say he was _ scared _ to be inside the DWMA while he was this weak, but he definitely was uncomfortable. He didn’t trust any kind of treatment these bastards would try and give him, but he also knew Justin wasn’t going to let him leave until something happened. He wanted to yell at the kid that he was a full grown man and that he could hack up his lungs in peace if he so pleased, but he was also pretty sure he actually _ would _cough up a lung if he tried to do that. 

As if to confirm that thought he started to cough violently again, shaking the whole shitty bed and causing Justin to look over at him tiredly. The look he got from the scythe was the slightest bit angry, but Giriko could also see a hint of his worry hiding within. He hated it. He wanted to wipe that dumb look off his face. He wanted to bother the other until there was nothing inside him but annoyance. 

Or at least he did until the brat’s cold hand pressed up against his forehead, brushing back his hair before keeping it there comfortingly. Giriko unwillingly relaxed under the touch. The coolness against his feverish skin was more than just relieving. As much as he hated to admit, the scythe’s weird softness always left him helpless- _ breathless, _waiting for more. If he was feeling better he’d probably try to slap the kid away when he started to ghost his fingers over Giriko’s skin, playing with the little wisps of hair right on the edge of his hairline, he probably would’ve tried to hide how much he was enjoying this for the sake of his pride. 

When Justin started to hum, quiet enough that Giriko didn’t even realize it was him for a second, he realized the brat was _ trying _to comfort him. He didn’t know how to react to that. He didn’t know how to deal with how his organs all felt as if they knotted into something horrible with that. It made something confusing and hot burn around his eyes. One of his hands started to come up to rub at them, to make sure an eyelash hadn’t fallen in or something, but then it stopped and went back to rest on his stomach. There was a good chance that if he touched his face right now Justin would take it as being batted away and stop.

They weren’t talking at all, at the angle they were at Giriko wasn’t even sure Justin would be able to hear him if he tried to talk to the other. Justin’s headphones were in like always and if the kid’s laser focus on the door had anything to say about it, he wasn’t looking at Giriko’s lips at all. Which the enchanter didn’t mind all that much, he wasn’t even sure what he’d say here. He was kind of backed into a corner right now, and he didn’t have the energy to uselessly flail himself just to make it harder for the brat, so not having the pressure to say anything was actually nice. It gave him the tantalizing hope that he could just fall asleep under the kid’s soft, cool hand… 

Until the door thwacked open with that jarring clack noise that always came with those stupid sliding doors. He audibly groaned when he heard it. He only groaned again when Justin got up, which caused him to not only lose the other’s relieving touch, but also the protective barrier the brat had made between Giriko and the rest of the DWMA’s satanic staff. If anyone were to point out how he had desperately grabbed for the scythe’s wrist as he left he’d deny it, say something like how he was stretching or that he was angrily clenching his fist to show how pissed off he was. He would never admit, not even to himself, how his stomach fell in defeat as his hand closed around nothing but air. 

“Get up.” Looking up with his blurry, tired vision Giriko made a face when he saw Nygus’ pissed off expression in front of him. Part of him wanted to be a pain about this, but a louder part of him wanted to get the fuck out of here, so he sat up. His body was heavy enough that he was sagging forward as she took his vitals. It was annoying and it made him sweat with the sheer force it took to keep his dumb body upright, but it also was a bit of a blessing. His own inability to move right was the only thing stopping him from trying to kill her for touching him, the only thing stopping Justin from having to restrain him while they got whatever the hell they needed. 

Everyone was dead silent the entire time, it’d probably be uncomfortable if it weren’t for the fact that all of them wanted to be done with this as soon as possible. Still there was a moment where Justin and Nygus looked at each other sort of weirdly. If Giriko was more awake, more alert, he’s probably realize that meant it was time for him to run. But he wasn’t, and when Justin moved to sit warmly besides him he didn’t really question it all that much. He only started to question it when the kid’s arm came over his chest and pinned him against the wall. 

Nygus was fast, she got the stick or swab or whatever down his throat fast enough that he didn’t even know what had happened until he was dry heaving. Straining against Justin’s arm and trying to get up to kill her. She was already leaving. By the time he finally got Justin to ease up and loosen his grasp she was long gone. His blood was _ boiling _. All the groggy illness in his veins had drained out and been replaced by a painful rage that made his head throb. What the fuck even was that? Was there any reason she had done it or was it just for fucking shits and giggles? It seemed like there hadn’t been a reason considering she just tore out afterwards. That fucking bitch… He was going to get her back for that. He was-

Something sharp and painful lodged in his throat as he felt Justin kiss his cheek with an affectionate begging softness. It was warm and quick, nothing more than a peck that was supposed to calm him down. The brat did it once, twice, and then pinched Giriko’s cheek hard enough that the enchanter was pretty certain it was going to bruise. The horribly pained noise he made in response broke off into a sharp wet cough that popped and stung at his chest. This fucking sucked in every way imaginable. He felt like he was getting bullied or some shit. 

Next time he got sick he was going to lock Justin out of their apartment. The brat could figure his shit out and stay at the academy or something. Far away from where he could be a fucking pain in Giriko’s ass like this. Because seriously. What was Justin even doing holding onto him like this while also pinching and pulling at him? Why the fuck had he helped Nygus do that? Was this some kind of stupid punishment for getting sick? What the fuck was wrong with them? 

“Giriko stop being dramatic. I can tell you're thinking something stupid.” Growling at the kid Giriko ripped his arm away from where Justin was holding onto it. The annoyed, slightly dejected noise Justin made was satisfying for a second, right up until he crumpled from the sudden sharp movement. He could tell Justin was staring at him as he laid awkwardly to the side while also somehow still sitting, bent horribly at the hip, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. He was fine sitting here like an uncomfortable slug. It was far better than having to stomach the shame of looking back over to Justin for help. 

“Giriko…” The disappointment in Justin’s voice was so heavy that Giriko wanted to shove him off the shitty exam bed and see if he could get them both incapacitated here. All of this would definitely be a lot easier to deal with if he wasn’t the only one who looked pathetic here. Justin obviously wasn’t interested in intentionally fucking himself up though, and Giriko wasn’t in any state to do it himself. Sighing horribly Justin stood up, sensing that his presence wasn’t welcome anymore. Which the brat wasn’t wrong about, Giriko most certainly wanted to be alone right now. _However, _the last fucking thing he wanted was to be alone _here_. Especially while he was as vulnerable as this. 

“Hey don’t just-!?” The brat had already been going, he didn’t turn around to hear Giriko calling for him. He slid the door gently shut before Giriko could even finish talking. The enchanter was at a loss for words. His mind felt blank as he tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Did he just get abandoned here? Where the fuck was Justin going? He couldn’t seriously be leaving Giriko here, could he? 

Giriko sat in shocked silence, blankly staring at the door. He was half expecting Justin to poke his head back in with a shit eating grin and make fun of him for thinking he’d actually leave him here. Justin didn’t. He had actually left. Giriko couldn’t even get angry he was so taken aback. Justin wasn’t the type to just leave, no matter what Giriko did he sat through it, albeit annoyed and at times violent about it. He stayed though. He stayed, especially in situations like these where he knew Giriko was at risk. So why had he left this time? It wasn’t even like Giriko had done anything abnormal for them. 

The door started to rattle back open and Giriko flinched, snapping out of his thoughts and getting ready for whatever he had to deal with here. The world had been having a jolly fucking time throwing everything horrible at him today so braced himself for the worst. He was expecting Nygus or some other DWMA member who hated him, he _ wasn’t _expecting a rather focused looking Justin to finally step back in. If this was some kind of joke it wasn’t funny, especially with how long the brat made him wait. Justin looked the slightest bit worried, but it was clearly not because he felt bad or anything. Actually, he showed no indication that he had any idea of the bullshit he had just put Giriko through. What a little piece of shit. 

“Where the hell did you just go?” His voice sounded awful, popping and sore, hoarse and strained. Justin didn’t look empathic at all, he rocked back onto his heels and looked away, clearly thinking about something he didn’t want Giriko to know about. The only way the brat’s shitty attempt at nonchalance could get worse is if he was whistling. Considering what a bad job he was doing of it though, it was impressive that he was keeping his intentions so well hidden. Giriko couldn’t fucking tell what Justin was trying for here, in fact… he was starting to wonder if this guilty show was on purpose, some kind of weird misdirect. His brow furrowed and he sighed back the headache that was starting to cramp up his face.

“Can you just fucking cut it out? For once? Take some fucking pity on me I’m sick as shit.” Justin blinked and then gave him a sad look that didn’t really match his eyes. It was clear Justin wasn’t going to go easy on him, that he was going to do whatever the fuck he wanted to without guilt. After all he had that look in his eyes, the one where he felt righteous in whatever he was doing. There was really no stopping him now, arguing with Justin when he was like this was fucking pointless. His options here were to just take it, or to somehow stop the kid in his tracks. He wasn’t sure how to do the latter. 

Normally he was pretty fucking good at stopping Justin’s weird devout insanity that narrowed his field of vision and left him completely blind to everything but his goal, but right now he was kind of impared. He didn’t have the option of just picking Justin up or sitting on the kid until he wore himself out, and the chances of him catching Justin off guard while he was like this were pretty much zero. This was looking real bleak. He kinda wished Justin had actually left. Kind of, he still didn’t want Justin to leave him again, not until they were out of here. 

“I’m not doing anything Giriko, there’s no reason to be scared.” Justin said it matter of factly, with a huffy annoyance that let Giriko know how impatient Justin had become. He wasn’t paying attention to that though. He was too busy freaking out at the fact that Justin had brought up being scared. Why the hell would he be scared? He hadn’t been until hearing that. What was Justin thinking about that would warrant Giriko being scared? Justin started to walk towards him and he shrunk into the wall.

“Giriko calm down, you're way too jumpy here.” Giriko narrowed his eyes as he shrunk further and further down. He didn’t believe for a second he was being too jumpy, Justin was planning something and he fucking knew it. He had known the brat long enough to know when to be worried. Justin stopped with a heavy relenting sigh, realizing there was no talking Giriko out of his panic. Giriko didn’t let his guard drop, especially not after he saw Justin brush back his hair with a closed hand. He was holding something. There was a second, a beat where the foggy gears in his mind started to turn and he figured out just what Justin was trying to do. He wasn’t fast enough.

Justin moved with all the experience of a Death Scythe and pried open his jaw to throw a handful of pills in. Immediately he bit down, catching one of Justin’s fingers and ripping open the brat’s skin with a fountain of cherry blood. Predictably the brat didn’t even blink, far too used to being damaged and probably even enjoying it like the masochistic freak he was. Giriko went to rip away, to spit out the pills and curse Justin out. Again, Justin moved too fast for his tired mind. The scythe grabbed onto Giriko’s face with both hands, holding him by the bottom of his jaw and the top of his nose, holding his mouth closed the same way a muzzle would. Giriko growled in response, stubbornly refusing to swallow and now also trying to smack Justin off of him. It wasn’t working in his favor. Justin had moved behind him and was pretty much entirely on his back, effectively hidden from Giriko’s grasp. 

He made a garbled yell, trying to scare Justin into letting go. It completely backfired though and the pills tumbled to the back of his tongue with the dramatic movement. He spent a second gagging, his entire body curling up like the was a cat about to vomit, before he finally relented and swallowed them down. The sigh of relief Justin made had him seeing red. This little fucking shit was going to pay for that, if not today then the second he got better. He was seriously going to throttle him. Thrashing a bit he snarled at the fact that Justin still hadn’t let go. The fucking _ dumbass _made a noise of surprise, as if he had forgotten he was holding Giriko’s mouth shut, before finally letting go.

“What the _ fuck _was that Justin!? What the hell did you just make me swallow!” His voice was livid, it was rough with the illness but that didn’t get in the way of him expressing just how angry he was. Justin actually cowered a bit, he had probably never seen Giriko this angry before and was trying to process it all. Giriko didn’t take any pity on him, he didn’t even blink at the cute puppy eyes Justin made when he was worried. He was fucking furious, he was actually having problems seeing. Justin had gotten dangerously close to throwing him into a blind rage. 

Clenching his jaw he let out a few strained breaths through his teeth. He had to fucking calm down here, he couldn’t bring out his chains in the middle of the DWMA, he couldn’t scare Justin into regretting his decisions no matter how much he wanted to. God did he want to, he wanted to see Justin panic and cry, to sob and fucking _ beg _for forgiveness. Honestly the only thing stopping him wasn’t his morals telling him to not scare his partner, or the fear of the DWMA killing him, it was that he knew he wouldn’t even be able to manage it. Justin was too big headed, he wouldn’t beg to anyone but Death even if his life depended on it. 

“What was it? What did you just give me?” His voice was just barely calm, the effort it was taking him not to scream was horribly apparent. He was sweating, covering his eyes and looking away so he wouldn’t have his temper provoked by Justin doing something fucking stupid. Luckily the brat wasn’t a complete moron and realized that right now was definitely not the time to be messing around.

“It was only medicine Giriko, it’ll make you feel better.” Giriko peeked out from his fingers shooting a glare through the small gap he had created. Justin didn’t look nearly as guilty as he should’ve, and it was clear that surprise from Giriko’s anger had passed. The brat wasn’t nervous or worried at all anymore, he looked impatient and the slightest bit entertained. Giriko was going to kill him, he stood up on shaky legs and moved to grab onto the scythe’s small breakable neck. Justin let him grab on, a thin amused smile stretching up his lips as he was dipped back from the pressure around his throat. 

Giriko could end this right now, he could take his chains out and tear into Justin before the scythe could even try to react. Justin undoubtedly knew that, the brat knew that and was mocking him with that stupid fucking smile. The smile of someone who so clearly knew that Giriko could kill him but also _ wouldn’t _. Giriko’s hands tightened to the point where he could feel the muscle ligaments stretch with each of Justin’s breaths and his little miniscule movements. His grip wasn’t tight enough to kill, not even enough to suffocate, but it was a loud warning to be obedient here. Justin hummed so Giriko could feel the vocal cords in his throat shake. 

“Tell me what it _ was _little scythe, I know it's medicine but what fucking kind?” He wasn’t yelling anymore, his voice was actually completely calm. For the first time in their year or so together Giriko saw Justin pale, for the first time he saw Justin look actually scared of him. It wasn’t a pleasurable thing to see like he thought it’d be, but it wasn’t upsetting either. Justin should fucking know that things weren’t a game here, that a line had been fucking crossed. His calm threatening voice had apparently done that, the brat was sweating and pale, his little lips opening and closing around unsaid words that he couldn’t manage to get out.

“I don’t know.” Justin said it in the tiniest, most quiet voice ever, but Giriko still caught it. Justin’s eyes were pinched closed and his shoulders were all bunched up, Giriko was pretty sure the kid was going so far as to hold his breath based on the fact that he was turning a bit blue. Giriko had to wonder what the brat was scared of here, was it death? Giriko’s anger? Being yelled at? Maybe just a fear of what was next? He honestly wasn’t sure which one it was and knowing Justin it could be a completely different fourth thing that he would’ve never fucking considered. 

Giriko spent long enough thinking about it that Justin opened his eyes back up in hesitant confusion, wondering where Giriko’s anger was. Giriko wasn’t sure of that himself. Why wasn’t he angry? Why did he feel so… blank right now? Why was the only thing on his mind Justin and not the far more pressing issue of what was going to happen to him now that he had an unknown substance dissolving in his stomach? His grip around Justin’s neck loosened and the kid started to panic. At first Giriko thought the brat was worried he was going to attack in a different way and wanted to get ready for a fight. That wasn’t what happened.

“I had to make sure you’d take it Giriko, it's fine, you're going to be fine.” Justin had moved to grab onto his chest and hold him in a back breaking hug. It felt weird, it felt like the nail in the coffin here. He really was fucked, wasn’t he? He had a feeling this brat was going to be the one to finally kill him but at the same time he somehow didn’t see this coming. Maybe he had expected it to be more explosive than this, or maybe he had just expected it to be on purpose. 

This wasn’t on purpose. Justin was just an ... idiot didn’t even begin to cover it. He was fucking blind. Blinded by trust and love and other _ bullshit _ that let people trick him into killing his partner that no one ever liked. Giriko moved to hold Justin back. He had come to a numb acceptance of the whole thing, of Death finally winning over him with a baby blonde zealot who somehow managed to get him to believe in this whole merciful forgiveness and repentance crap. He felt like a fucking moron, he should’ve fucking known Justin was a tiny time bomb the academy had given to him, he _ did _know that. He had known, but for some reason felt like it had been worth the risk. Had it been worth it?

Looking down at Justin he moved one of his hands up to hold the back of the scythe’s head against his chest and rested his lips above starlight blonde hair. Yeah, he supposed it was. It wasn’t like he had anything here without Arachne anyway, so having someone with him who actually cared and loved him in his final stretch of life was worth it. Justin squeezed him a bit harder and made a sad noise, sensing Giriko’s dull acceptance and trying to fix it. Laughing sadly he rubbed the back of the kid’s head, messing up his hair but also making him relax subconsciously. At least he wouldn’t die alone, that was more than he had ever expected for himself in these 800 years. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” Both Justin and Giriko jumped out of their skin at the sudden voice. Giriko held Justin’s head protectively against his chest, ignoring the other’s noise of complaint as he glared at whoever just walked in. Nygus looked more than just unimpressed with him, and only stared at him with an annoyed expectance- waiting for her answer. 

“The question here should be what did you have him give me?” Justin tried to move again but Giriko kept him still, refusing to let the brat be taken from him until it was over. Nygus seemed to get a vague drift of what was going on a raised a tired eyebrow. There was a second that they were just staring at each other, Nygus looking to see if he was really serious here, as if he was being dumb wanting to know what he was just forced to swallow. 

“It was an antibiotic. You have an infection.” Oh… His arms sagged limply around Justin and let the brat wiggle away so he could look back at Nygus with a distressed expression. It was clear the kid was exhausted and overwhelmed from everything that had just happened, which Giriko couldn’t blame him for. He’d probably be feeling the same way if he wasn’t preoccupied with feeling fucking stupid as hell. It had been a fair concern for him to have! After all if it was something normal why had the brat fucking forcefed it to him? 

“Did you think you were dying? Justin, did he think he was dying?” Giriko’s face burnt horribly red and he shoved Justin’s neck under his shoulder as he turned around, making sure the scythe couldn’t answer that question before him. Nygus looked at his mistreatment of Justin with a bit of anger, but mostly amusement, finding it humorous that he had thought he was going to die.

“Who the _ fuck _wouldn’t get concerned after being forced to swallow some kind of unknown pill?” Justin made a weird noise, apparently being pulled the wrong way and having his neck bent oddly. Giriko let go with a huff, he was far more interested in dealing with Nygus anyway. She seemed to be mostly done with him though, and was writing something down with a thin smirk. 

“We knew you wouldn’t take anything given to you by the DWMA so the best course of action was to force the first dose on you so you’d know it wasn’t anything harmful.” Giriko felt steam come out of his ears. He was fucking being played with! These fucking bastards were just doing whatever! Figuring out new ways to put him through hell! Justin had managed to get himself back upright and sighed as he beat the wrinkles out of his coat. Giriko scoffed and smacked him backwards onto the exam bed, he wasn’t ready to deal with both of them yet, Justin could scramble around a little longer. 

“So the best course of action to you guys is letting me think I had been poisoned!?” Her eyebrow raised in question, looking to see if he had realized or understood something he clearly fucking didn’t. 

“The best course of action would be for you to act like the grown up you are and take medicine without needing to be coerced in some way. Let this be a lesson.” His anger spiked so dramatically that he completely forgot where he was and took a step forward, fully planning on ripping the woman in front of him to shreds. Luckily Justin had managed to get back up and grab onto his shirt, forcing him to remember what was happening when the fabric pulled taut. He made eye contact with Nygus again, glaring at her firm expression and spitting off to the side before turning back around to face Justin. He could fucking feel her eyes roll before she left the way she came with a final ‘you two are free to go, the prescription is in the front door pocket.’

The tension between him and Justin right now was more than just a little weird, and Giriko felt his face burn the slightest bit red knowing that the brat had just seen him act like that. A few seconds passed with Justin staring blankly at him, processing the situation in that weird quiet way he did when he was trying to make sense of things in his weird mind. Finally a smile cracked up the kid’s face, sweet but also undeniably amused in a mocking kind of way. It was obvious that while Justin wasn’t planning on saying anything, he’d still never let Giriko live it down. 

It was an exhausting thing to see, but he couldn’t help being relieved with the reminder that he was going to be with Justin long enough for that to be a concern. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea forever ago but only now am I getting my act together and clearing out my old prompt lists. Expect a bunch of dumb oneshots in the future because I got a lot of them. Also its like 6 am my time and I haven't slept bc I thought finishing this wouldn't take as long as it did and now I'm regretting life. pls like this to say a prayer for me and my sanity because boy has it been slipping


End file.
